User talk:Mind Stormy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Master of Magic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dwarf Engineers page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Headrock (Talk) 15:57, April 14, 2012 Chat Could we chat a few minutes? Hello there. I'm new here, so, is there any other way to connect with you (IRC, ICQ, Skype etc.) to discuss some things here, on wiki? Could also drop in an e-mail for better cooperation. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 08:29, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Do you have a few minutes for chat?MysticX2 (talk) 11:07, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the lack of reply here; really busy with work right now, and for the next few weeks. I'm totally fine with MysticX2 becoming admin in the meantime, though. Mind Stormy (talk) 04:04, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, I tried to post that as soon as I saw your edit. :) I have submitted the request for admin, but the page says it may take a week or more. MysticX2 (talk) 10:09, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Realms Nice! :D MysticX2 (talk) 18:23, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I had gotten a bit sick of the same spell appearing multiple times... I went back and adjusted the weights so that common > uncommon > rare > very rare. So the distribution of spells is a lot closer to what it was before; just without the duplicates now. ;) Mind Stormy (talk) 03:31, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Admin Congratulations, you are now an admin. Sorry to put you on the spot again...and publicly. You should be able to demote yourself when you think you have accomplished what you want, so you won't have to ask to be demoted or contact anyone (check your user-rights). MysticX2 (talk) 10:46, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Damage Tables/Calculator Mind_Stormy, could you change the average damage table for of normal units? For example, Weapons give you and . Both effects are currently not implemented. Oh, the wiki previously didn't say boulders were affected. I'll update that now. Mind Stormy (talk) 00:25, December 17, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks. Another thing I've noticed is that there's a big empty space after the damage tables on the heroes pages. For example compare B'Shan#Average_Damage_Output (big space) with Catapult#Average_Damage_Output (small space). -- RJAK (talk) 14:04, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Just deleted some random spaces, and that appears to have fixed the problem. I noticed another mistake, namely Fang's Breath Attack. The Average Damage Output table doesn't show that Blademaster and Lucky will increase the damage output his Breath Attack. -- RJAK (talk) 07:33, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Have you considered adding spells as a form of attacker? WIth the exception of immolation/blizzard damage, cold immunity, and warp lightning all the relevant logic exists already, though there's some UI design for variable cost spells. Yramrag (talk) 22:48, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Yes, that's been the plan all along; just need to find the time to implement it... Mind Stormy (talk) 08:34, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Empty Corner on Front Page There's some space left in the bottom left corner of the front page. This space could be used to link to pages explaining the combat system or unit stats. -- RJAK (talk) 21:28, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Oops I thought the main page is protected but it isn't. I went along and created a box. The template can be found here: Template:Main_Page/Rest.There's still space for 2 or 3 further links at the bottom. You can find some ideas here: Category:Game Concepts, , -- RJAK (talk) 18:41, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :I had planned that corner to be a poll, but I thought the damage calculator link was a good idea. There are some of those things that I think should be replaced by more general links that lead to the links you've used. I'll see what I can do with it in a few days.MysticX2 (talk) 01:20, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :: What did you intend to ask in the poll? Each poll runs some months before it is replaced? One could still mention Advanced Damage Calculator in the text above among other things. I think it is important to spread knowledge beyond the Game itself - listing tools such as Dosbox, unofficial Patch 1.40, Realtime Tweaker. -- RJAK (talk) 05:46, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Discreet / Discrete Hey. I was curious about this round of edits to the lairs since these words change the meaning of the information. Both versions seem to make sense in their own way; i.e., * Each Lair is discreetly assigned a relative toughness out of two choices: it is either "Weak" or "Normal". ::- emphasizes that the assignment is made without being revealed to the player. Quite true. * Each Lair is discretely assigned a relative toughness out of two choices: it is either "Weak" or "Normal". ::- emphasized that the lair strengths are discrete ranges. Also true, but it wasn't very clear. I think if you want to develop these sections further, incorporating both meanings, there is a chart in the OSG to help (p. 417) --Spearman D92-R (talk) 01:23, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I changed the wording because "discrete" was already conveyed by "either Weak or Normal", while "discreet" was not redundant (e.g. the Surveyor could theoretically indicate whether the lair is weak or normal, but it doesn't). 02:22, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think I ever realized there was a difference! :( I guess I never thought of the phrase as redundant by using the term and then the identifiers (?), but I have my grammar update for the day!! Just saying thanks, I have no opinion to offer...imagine that! XD MysticX2 (talk) 10:26, January 8, 2014 (UTC) MediaWiki Rights Hello. I was working on the page Tech_Tree_of_Normal_Units few years ago. I think can fix broken images on that page, but it would require editing MediaWiki:Wikia.css. I was able to edit that page before, but now it seems i do not have rights anymore. I found out, that you belong to Administrators user group. See admin list. I would like to ask whether you could add me rights to edit MediaWiki namespace. --Wolfeek91 (talk) 20:05, January 30, 2020 (UTC)